


Things Left Unsaid

by whatsup818



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Reconciliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsup818/pseuds/whatsup818
Summary: What if Aranea and Meenah had the chance to reconcile after her ring of life plan went up in flames.





	Things Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in October actually for my now gf's birthday, but I think it would be nice to post it here too. I based it off one of her drawings she had done. https://aszeah.tumblr.com/post/176954978052

“I never thought I’d sea you again” Aranea’s hands stilled, thick braids still woven between her fingers as she waited for her to continue. Ever since they reunited, both of them had avoided the subject, despite it being the proverbial elephant in the room. It was only a matter of time before one of them gave in, she just didn’t expect it to be Meenah to do it. “I just turned round n you were glubbin gone.”

Guilt coiled in her chest as she listened to the hollow tone of the sea dwellers voice. A certain kind of pain she was all too familiar with. One she felt twice in both her lifetimes, if being dead could be considered a lifetime. Abandoned, by her best friend, well, more than best friends now. 

 

“I call ya shellphone and ya just tell me ya aint never comin back neither. Did..you really mean it when you said you would miss me?” Meenah’s voice cracked, and it was as though it struck her in her gut. Honestly, Aranea thought she would neither notice or care if she was gone. After all she had spent all her time and attention on Vriska instead of her. Why would her absence matter?

Though, those bitter thoughts faded as she felt a pair of strong arms squeeze her tight and draw her in. Almost as if they were afraid she would disappear. “I shoalda told ya from the beginnin...how proud of you I was.”

“What?” Now this was unexpected. So much so it broke through her uncharacteristic silence. She shifted and pulled back just enough to get a good look a the sea dweller that held her like a precious treasure. “What do you mean by that?”

A dry laugh fell from Meenah’s lips as she shook her head, which only served to confuse the cerulean blood more. Although her eyes instinctively slid shut as her matesprit leaned forwards and pressed a little kiss to her forehead. “Figures that would get ya talkin. Alwaves one for attention aint ya?” 

A slight pout played on her lips as she stared up at her. A glimmer of her playful nature shown in those tyrian eyes, and it eased some of the growing guilt in her chest. “Come now, Meenah. You honestly can’t expect me to be at least a little surprised to hear that?”

“Yeah...whale ya know I’m still right” Aranea huffed as she buried her face in the sea dwellers chest. If she didn’t see her smug little smirk, then maybe she could pretend it wasn’t on her face.

A moment passed as she laid there, just listening to Meenah’s heart. The steady rhythm soothing her nerves as she waited for her to continue. The sea dweller seemed to settle down as well, as she slowly started to trace little shapes along her back. Her fingers went back to toying with those braids.

“I shoulda told ya, when we got on the pirate ship, how proud I was of ya for just...talkin and bein you with everyone.” Aranea’s eyes widened, completely blindsided by this revelation. She had been...proud of her? When she wasn’t anything special? “Just seein you so happy glubbin yer head off about waterever shit you thought was great….and not worryin boat nofin eelse but bein you...that was amaseaing...you were amaseaing.”

Nimble fingers tightened around braided locks as a new emotion seemed to fill her. No one had ever praised her for this. For just being herself. Especially not after she tried to be her alternate self. To hear it from someone so important to her. Someone so close and cared so much about her, made her emotions spill over as tears slowly dripped from her eyes.

“I was too worried boat stupid carp like...how I would look if I said somefin or how you would take it..that I glubbin chickened out and told blue buoy instead of you. The only cod dam one that shoalda heard it in the first place.” Frustration seeped into Meenah’s anguished tone, which only tugged harder at Aranea’s heartstrings. 

“No, Meenah,” Aranea began as she cupped her matesprits cheek with her free hand. She smiled sadly as she felt cool fingers brush away the tears on her cheeks. “I’m the one who should be sorry, not you.”

“I shouldn’t have left you like that. I should have voiced my frustrations with you in person instead of when I was ready to throw everything away.” That phone call, she wasn’t about to let anyone stop her. In fact, Meenah’s proclamation of missing her had made her falter, until Vriska interrupted the moment. She reminded her why she left in the first place.

“I wasn’t willing to talk to you and I didn’t give you a chance to do so when we did talk about it.” A painful lump formed in her throat as she spoke. Admitting to her failings, hurt almost as much as the pained sound in her matesprits voice and those sad tyrian eyes as she waited for her to continue. 

“I’m sorry. I never meant to, or even thought, that I would hurt you this much. You never deserved this.” Suddenly, Meenah dipped down and kissed Aranea firmly. She gasped softly into the kiss as their lips moved together at a languid pace. It was warm and loving, and it calmed the storm that brewed in her chest.

“I’m...sorry too. I shoalda been betta, and I shoaldn’t have ignored ya neither” Aranea was left breathless as the sea dweller murmured an apology against her lips. Unable to resist, she stole another sweet kiss from her matesprit, feeling comforted by their tender embrace.

As the kiss broke, she tucked herself under Meenah’s chin and nuzzled into her neck like a happy kitten. A weight seemed to have been lifted from her shoulders and even her matesprit seemed lighter as well. All was forgiven...and they could finally move past this.

As the last of her tears were wiped away by cool fingers, Aranea felt herself slowly drift off in this comforting embrace. Even if it was just one arm hooked securely around her back, she never felt more safe or comfortable in her life. As her matesprits hand slowly stopped and dropped to her side, she sighed contentedly as she drifted off as well. 

“I love you, Meenah.”


End file.
